Never Mind
by gwen-hp
Summary: OS. Hermione en était persuadée, ce genre de relation ne marche jamais mais plus que tout, c'est cette impression de trahison qui fait mal... Qu'as-tu fais Harry ?
1. Never Mind

Bonjour à tous ! Voici un petit OS qui m'est venu ce weekend et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez...

Disclamer : comme d'habitude, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et la chanson "Never Mind" à Taylor Swift, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Je tiens aussi à remercier **Violette b** qui m'a aidé dans certains choix lors de l'écriture.

* * *

><p><em>Look at you (Regarde-toi)<em>

_Look at me (Regarde-moi)_

_Look at who (Regarde ce que)_

_We could be (Nous pourrions être)_

Je viens de partir mais déjà tu me manques. Plus je pense à toi et plus je sens mes tripes qui se tordent. Merlin que ça fait mal ! Je refoule une fois de plus mes larmes, ce n'est pas le moment de craquer, ici, dans le magicobus bondé.

Je ferme les yeux et les images de ce weekend ressurgissent encore une fois, j'aurais aimé qu'il ne se termine jamais. Je revois encore ton regard brillant, je sens encore tes bras qui m'entourent, tes caresses sur ma peau et le goût de tes lèvres sur les miennes… Tout est profondément ancré en moi, comme gravé dans ma chair.

_I wanna know (Je veux savoir)_

_Who you are (Qui tu es)_

_What you want (Ce que tu veux)_

_From the start (Depuis le début)_

Te dire au revoir m'a fait mal, encore plus que la première fois… Par Merlin ! Quand je pense à la façon dont tout ça a commencé…

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

C'était cet été, le ministère avait organisé de nombreuses soirées pour célébrer notre victoire sur Voldemort… Je m'en souviens très bien, à chaque fois je venais te chercher afin de t'y trainer et tu me suivais en maugréant contre tous ces politiciens et journalistes qui t'empoisonnaient la vie… A partir de là, on s'est considérablement rapprochés et un soir de juillet, la veille de ton anniversaire, tu m'as invité à prendre un verre chez toi après une nouvelle soirée de festivités. On a beaucoup discuté cette nuit-là et lorsque tu m'as embrassé pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit, je crois que tu as fait disjoncter une partie de mon cerveau… Bon sang Harry, on était censé être des meilleurs amis !

Tu m'as finalement avoué que tu ne voulais rien de sérieux, juste de la tendresse et passer de bons moments avec moi car de toute façon, tu avais décidé d'intégrer une école en Norvège à la rentrée afin d'obtenir une maitrise en sortilèges. J'ai accepté les règles du jeu, après tout, je n'avais rien à perdre, tu partais à l'étranger en septembre et moi j'attaquais l'école de médicomagie ici, en Angleterre, ça nous laissait simplement un mois pour s'amuser et se détendre.

_And everytime I look at you (Et à chaque fois que je te regarde)_

_I can hardly say a thing (Je ne sais pas quoi dire)_

_My head starts to spin (Ma tête commence à tourner)_

_And it hits me then (Et c'est là que je me rends compte)_

_I love you (Je t'aime)_

_And everytime you look at me (Et à chaque fois que tu me regardes)_

_I could go crazy (Je pourrais perdre la tête)_

_But I don't say it but I won't (Mais je ne le dis pas et je ne le ferais pas)_

_Cause I'd rather be alone (Car je préfère être seule)_

_Than lose you (Que de te perdre)_

A aucun moment je n'ai regretté, ce mois d'août a été magique et si on me laissait le choix, je le revivrais encore et encore. Mais malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je n'ai pas pu rester indifférente et je t'ai fait promettre de nous réserver des weekends, juste tous les deux.

_And all I really wanna do is be next to you (Et tout ce que je veux vraiment c'est être à tes côtés)_

_But I'm too tired to fight (Mais je n'ai pas la force de me battre)_

_And I could tell you now (Et je pourrais te le dire maintenant)_

_But baby never mind (Mais bébé, ce n'est pas grave)_

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Il nous aura fallu trois mois avant de trouver un weekend compatible mais si tu me voyais à présent… Le trajet d'Oslo à Londres ne m'a pas laissé le temps de trop réfléchir, merci les portoloins, mais maintenant toutes mes pensées se tournent de nouveau vers toi…

_All the time (Tout le temps)_

_Everyday (Tous les jours)_

_Theres nothing I can do baby (Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire bébé)_

_To make you go away (Pour te chasser de mes pensées)_

Je me sens tellement déboussolée, j'ai voulu jouer mais j'ai finalement perdu, je me suis attachée à toi… Je sais que tu m'as dit de ne rien attendre de plus de ta part mais malgré tout, je continue de vouloir te voir, de me brûler un peu plus à ton contact… Je sais aussi que c'est dangereux mais cette souffrance n'est qu'un détail après avoir passé du temps avec toi… Si tu savais à quel point tu me rends heureuse, comment je me sens vivante lorsque je suis avec toi…

_So look at you (Alors regarde-toi)_

_And look at me (Et regarde-moi)_

_And think of who (Et pense à ce que)_

_We could be (Nous pourrions être)_

Avec le temps, je me rends compte de l'ampleur de ce que je peux ressentir pour toi et ça me terrifie. J'ai peur, horriblement peur que tu me dises que c'est fini, que tu as rencontré quelqu'un avec qui tu veux construire quelque chose de sérieux… On ne sait même pas quand cela sera la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, sûrement pas avant deux ou trois mois, encore une fois, puisque tu ne rentres pas aux vacances de noël…

_And everytime I look at you (Et à chaque fois que je te regarde)_

_I can hardly say a thing (Je ne sais pas quoi dire)_

_My head starts to spin (Ma tête commence à tourner)_

_And it hits me then (Et c'est là que je me rends compte)_

_I love you (Je t'aime)_

_And everytime you look at me (Et à chaque fois que tu me regardes)_

_I could go crazy (Je pourrais perdre la tête)_

_But I don't say it but I won't (Mais je ne le dis pas et je ne le ferais pas)_

_Cause I'd rather be alone (Car je préfère être seule)_

_Than lose you (Que de te perdre)_

Tes paroles ne cessent de tourner dans ma tête et je me rends compte à quel point elles sont contradictoires ! Je ne fais qu'espérer car l'espoir est tout ce qu'il me reste et surtout, cela me permet de garder la tête hors de l'eau…

Malgré tout, je ne suis pas prête à m'admettre à moi-même ce que je ressens vraiment, j'ai besoin de garder un morceau de ma carapace, aussi infime soit-il… Tu as tout brisé Harry, je ne sais plus comment me protéger de tout ça, comment reprendre un minimum le contrôle lorsque je suis face à toi…

_And all I really wanna do is be next to you (Et tout ce que je veux vraiment c'est être à tes côtés)_

_But I'm too tired to fight (Mais je n'ai pas la force de me battre)_

_And I could tell you now (Et je pourrais te le dire maintenant)_

_But baby never mind (Mais bébé, ce n'est pas grave)_

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

_All I really wanna say is I need you baby (Tout ce que je veux vraiment dire, c'est que j'ai besoin de toi)_

_But how could you understand (Mais comment pourrais-tu comprendre)_

_What happens if you turn away (Que se passerait-il si tu me rejetais)_

_And everything turns blue and gray (Et que tout devenait triste et sombre)_

_And I just wish I told you never mind (Et que je souhaitais juste t'avoir dit ce n'est pas grave)_

Les jours passent mais rien ne change. Je me plonge avec encore plus d'acharnement dans mes études, c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas penser continuellement à toi…

Il n'y a que le soir où je ne peux plus faire semblant… Lorsque mes yeux se posent sur la photo qui est sur ma table de nuit, celle qu'on a prise tous les deux cet été, la douleur s'installe de nouveau en moi et mes larmes, ces traitresses, finissent souvent par couler… J'ai tellement besoin de toi Harry !

Je te cache cette situation, tu n'as pas besoin d'être au courant car tu mettrais fin à tout ça, je le sais pertinemment, et pour l'instant, je n'envisage pas de mettre un terme à notre étrange relation…

_And I could tell you now (Et je pourrais te le dire maintenant)_

_But baby never mind (Mais bébé, ce n'est pas grave)_

_Yeaah_

_Oh yeah_

_I could tell you now but never mind (Je pourrais te le dire maintenant mais ce n'est pas grave)_

_Yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_And I could tell you now but never mind… (Je pourrais te le dire maintenant mais ce n'est pas grave)_

* * *

><p>Et voilà, merci à ceux qui le liront jusqu'au bout et surtout, qui prendront le temps de me laisser leur avis...<p>

Peut-être à bientôt sur un nouvel écrit ;)


	2. Skyscraper

Voilà une petite suite imprévue...

Disclamer : comme d'habitude, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et la chanson "Skyscraper" à Demi Lovato, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

* * *

><p><em>Skies are crying (Les cieux pleurent)<em>

_I am watching (Je regarde)_

_Catching teardrops in my hands (Attrapant les larmes dans mes mains)_

_Only silence (Seulement le silence)_

_As it's ending (Comme si ça se finissait)_

_Like we never had a chance (Comme si nous n'avions jamais eu de chance)_

_Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me ? (Es-tu obligé de me faire sentir comme si je n'étais plus rien ?)_

Va-t'en !

Je pensais que tu me respectais un minimum… Bon sang !

Tu aurais au moins pu me le dire en face ou m'envoyer un hibou !

C'est encore pire de le découvrir ainsi !

Tu sais très bien que tes moindres faits et gestes sont épiés, que c'est le genre de scoop dont raffoles tous ces vautours de journalistes !

Je me sens trahie Harry, tellement trahie !

_You can take everything I have (Tu peux prendre tout ce que j'ai)_

_You can break everything I am (Tu peux briser tout ce que je suis)_

_Like I'm made of glass (Comme si j'étais faite de verre)_

_Like I'm made of paper (Comme si j'étais faite de papier)_

_Go on and try to tear me down (Vas-y, essaie de me démolir)_

_I will be rising from the ground (Je m'élèverai du sol)_

_Like a skyscraper (Comme un gratte-ciel)_

_Like a skyscraper (Comme un gratte-ciel)_

Je savais que ça arriverait un jour mais si tôt…

Par Merlin, on s'est vu il y a moins d'une semaine ! Une semaine !

Etait-elle déjà là ? M'as-tu menti ? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle, d'autres oui mais d'elle, à aucun moment !

Putain que ça fait mal Harry !

Je ne sais même pas si je peux encore te faire confiance…

Après toutes ces années de complicité, je doute de toi et ça ne fait que me faire sentir plus mal !

_As the smoke clears, (Alors que le brouillard se dissipe)_

_I awaken (Je me réveille)_

_And untangle you from me (Et te sépare de moi)_

_Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed ? (Est-ce que tu te sentirais mieux en me regardant saigner ?)_

_All my windows still are broken (Toutes mes fenêtres sont encore brisées)_

_But I'm standing on my feet ! (Mais je suis debout, les deux pieds sur terre !)_

Je n'ai plus envie de te revoir, en tout cas pour le moment…

Tu as fait beaucoup trop de dégâts dans mon cœur déjà brisé…

C'est à toi de revenir vers moi maintenant, je n'ai plus la force de faire des efforts…

Si tu veux me parler, je ne fuirai pas, je t'écouterai comme je l'ai toujours fait…

La seule différence, c'est que je ne ferais plus le premier pas…

Je t'ai laissé une chance mais tu l'as piétinée, et mon cœur avec…

_You can take everything I have (Tu peux prendre tout ce que j'ai)_

_You can break everything I am (Tu peux briser tout ce que je suis)_

_Like I'm made of glass (Comme si j'étais faite de verre)_

_Like I'm made of paper (Comme si j'étais faite de papier)_

_Go on and try to tear me down (Vas-y, essaie de me démolir)_

_I will be rising from the ground (Je m'élèverai du sol)_

_Like a skyscraper (Comme un gratte-ciel)_

_Like a skyscraper (Comme un gratte-ciel)_

Tu as ravivé des blessures que je croyais guéries et maintenant, je suis certaine qu'un morceau de moi est cassé à jamais par toutes ces trahisons…

Tu viens seulement d'en rajouter une…

J'espère que tu seras heureux, je t'aime suffisamment pour te souhaiter au moins ça mais ne compte plus sur moi pour ça…

Tu viens de mettre un terme définitif à cette étrange relation…

La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, s'il y en a une, tu seras de nouveau face à cette carapace blindée que tu détestais particulièrement et cette fois, même si tu essaies, tu ne pourras pas t'infiltrer !

_Go run, run, run ! (Aller cours, cours, cours !)_

_I'm gonna stay right here, (Je vais rester ici)_

_Watch you disappear (Te regardant disparaitre)_

_Yeeaahh..._

_Go run, run, run ! (Aller cours, cours, cours !)_

_Yeah_

_It's a long way down (La chute est longue)_

_But I'm closer to the clouds up here... (Mais je suis plus près des nuages ici…)_

Je me sens tellement mal !

Je sais que je me relèverais encore une fois, aussi fatiguant soit-il…

De toute façon, je ne te laisserais pas me voir au fond du gouffre !

Peut-être que mes yeux reflèteront cette douleur mais jamais tu ne me verras flancher, jamais !

J'ai toujours été une battante et je le resterai malgré tous les coups que j'ai pu encaisser !

Tu m'as poignardé mais avec le temps, la seule chose qu'il restera de cette blessure, c'est une nouvelle cicatrice…

_You can take everything I have (Tu peux prendre tout ce que j'ai)_

_You can break everything I am (Tu peux briser tout ce que je suis)_

_Like I'm made of glass (Comme si j'étais faite de verre)_

_Like I'm made of paper (Comme si j'étais faite de papier)_

_Oouohh !_

_Go on and try to tear me down (Vas-y, essaie de me démolir)_

_I will be rising from the ground (Je m'élèverai du sol)_

_Like a skyscraper (Comme un gratte-ciel)_

_Like a skyscraper (Comme un gratte-ciel)_

_Like a skyscraper (Comme un gratte-ciel)_

_Like a skyscraper (Comme un gratte-ciel)_

_Like a skyscraper (Comme un gratte-ciel)_

* * *

><p>Alors votre avis ?<p> 


End file.
